Fallen Princess
by angelsakurat2
Summary: Bella moves with her family to Forks, Washington, but people from her past begins to show up with no idea why they seem so familiar. With her 16 birthday becoming closer she begins to remember things from her past that shocks her. Bella (arika) x denali sisters
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Twilight and Negima.**

 _Prologue_

 _It was a quiet night with everyone in the mansion asleep. The little girl sleeping in a yellow color room was sleeping peacefully. Her dreams are about her parents and the adventure she will have with her hero parents. She looks between the age 1 and 3, with white blonde hair surrounding her face like a halo giving her the image of angel._

 _CRASH!_

 _The girl woke up from the noise and listen for any other sounds in the night that could have made that noise. She looks around her room with her pink eyes that she inherited from her father. When she did not hear anything else she decided to go to her aunt room to sleep. Wearing a night gown she begins to walk to the door, when she moves to open it the door knob begins to open quietly showing her that it was her aunt._

 _Her aunt sees her and tells her to pack her things quickly. Then the sound of a scuffle is heard and she quickly packs._

 _After she is done her aunt takes out her wand and quickly cast a spell to transport them outside._

 _The little girl begins to be scared until her aunt kneels down and explains to the little girl what is happening since the little girl might have the body of a toddler, but her mental age is ten and is a prodigy in magic that could rival her dad, but lack the his experience._

" _Arika you have to listen to me you are in danger the people that were in our house were trying to kidnap you for your power and who your parents really are." Her aunt told her._

 _The little girl was confused; she thought her parents were just adventurers saving people that need help. She was so confused that she did not know she said this out loud._

" _Arika you are right they are adventurers, but they are so much more your father is the heir to the fallen kingdom of Ostia Negi Springfield and your grandmother is the Queen of Calamity Arika Anarchia Entheofushia."_

 _The little girl was shocked who her father is. She was about to ask more questions when her aunt stopped her and gave her a small bag. Arika looked at the bag in confusion._

" _This bag contains all the things that will answer all your questions alongside all the things that your parents wanted to give you when you are older and ready to read this." Her aunt begins to take out her wand at points it at her. "I am sorry Arika, but I have to seal your memories of all these things until your 16_ _th_ _birthday and the bag I gave you will not be able to be open until your birthday."_

 _Arika looked upset, but understand why she has to do this, but she has to ask for a favor before her memories are sealed. With determination in her eyes she looks up at her aunt, "will you do one more favor for me and do one more spell on me to suggest that I take up Chinese martial arts and seal my appearance away so that I do not stand out in my new life."_

 _Her aunt look surprised, but her facial expression and agreed to the little girl's request. Her wad begins to glow and Arika passed out with her hair color changing from white blonde to brunette and her peach color skin begins to lighten to pale white._

 _Her aunt put down her want and someone walked out of the forest behind her to stand next to her. "You did the right thing Yue." The now revealed Yue Ayase turned to her companion and friend. "I know I did Kotaro, this is to keep her safe and live a normal life away from all the danger." She turns to Kotaro and continues, "Did you find Negi- sensei?" "No I didn't, they just disappeared, but I got the warning that he is in hiding and to tell Arika that he loves her and to have a happy life."_

 _Yue looks up in the night sky and begins to think about what the child passed out on the ground, while Kotaro went to pick up the girl and begins to walk away. He stop and turns back to Yue, "You coming." She is shaken from her thoughts and begins to follow Kotaro and the passed out child into the woods._


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters from Twilight and Negima**

Chapter 1

(Forks, Washington)

The night sky is shining in Forks, Washington, in front of the hospital a person wearing a cloak leaves a sleeping brunette toddler in front of the entrance of the hospital. She leaves the child with a locket and bag the six of an adult male fist, both items will not be able to be open until the child 16th birthday. Then a final bag was placed with her, it is smaller than the previous bag and contains a protective charm that protects her from anything or anyone that will harm her. This charm will only last until her fifth birthday and she would be able to open the bag, inside of it is a charm bracelet that will protect her mentally from anyone that attacks her mentally. All three of these items are enchanted to appear back on her person if the items are either stolen or lost.

As the cloak figure walks away the toddler began to wake up and looks around, she begins to cry since she is confused. The cry is heard from the nurse working in the night shift, she decides to check who is making that noise and sees a toddler with brunette hair sitting in the front of the hospital in a car seat. She was shocked at first, till she heard the child cry again. The nurse begins to kneel down to pick up the child.

"What are you doing here little one, why are you out here by yourself and all alone." The nurse picks up the toddler and looks around to see if there is anyone around the hospital. When she does not see anyone she walks into the hospital carrying the toddler with her and begins to do a check up to see if any harm came to the baby.

As this was happening another nurse walks down the hallway and sees the toddler with her coworker and walks up to the pair and wonders why there is a toddler in the hospital with no guardian. She begins to play with the toddler and ask her coworker, "Why is there a toddler here?" The nurse looks up to one keeping the toddler occupied and responds. "I found the toddler outside with no one around and decided to do a check up on her and decided to report it to the police. Then I decided to call the orphanage to come and pick up the toddler." She then went back to do her work while the other nurse continues to play with the toddler.

 _Time skip to an hour later_

The toddler is loaded into the car, while the nurses are watching it drive away to the orphanage with some supplies to take care of the child.

The matron of the orphanage looks at the toddler with her in the backseat, while she is asleep.

"Know what I should call you." The matron begins to think and looks out the window of the car and sees a flock of swans flying by. "I got it your name will be Isabella Swan." The toddler continues to sleep, during the matron talk.

 _Time skip: three years later_

Little Isabella is now four years old with long brunette hair cascading all the way to her waist. She is not like other children her age that prefers to play with other kids, she prefers to sit under a tree and read a good book, but she also like to do martial arts that she begged the matron to let her attend.

She feels all alone in the orphanage with no friends to talk, except for the adults that work in the orphanage adore little Isabella.

Right now Isabella is sitting on a bench reading a book on fairy tales, while the other kids are playing together. On the other side of the playground a group of boys are huddled together and looks at Isabella with a smirk on their face.

These boys are the bullies in the orphanage and their favorite target is Isabella. As they stalk up to her, she did not notice them until one of them snatch her book out of her hands. "What are you reading freak." The other boys behind him begins to snicker, while every other kids stopped what they are doing to observe the event.

The other kids are conflicted one what to do, they want to help Isabella but they are afraid of the bullies. As everyone else is watching the events unfold one little boy decided to sneak into the building and decided to get an adult for help.

Isabella does nothing, but looks at the boy that took her book away. "Well, have anything to say freak. I bet you don't even know how to read this book." He looks at the other boys with him as they snicker at the girl. "…..book."

The boy heard something and turned to the Isabella. "What did you say?" in a louder voice Isabella said in a calm tone. "Give back my book Mike." The now revealed Mike Newton look at the girl again and said, "Why don't you make me." The girl decided to walk up to the boy and decided to kick Mike in the Knees and take the book when he bent down.

As she begins to walk away Mike got back up and tackles the girl down and begins to hit the girl, while she is curled up on the floor protecting her head. The boys with Mike are surprised by what happen and knows that it is bad to hit a girl, so they run up to Mike to get him to stop.

As this was happening a beautiful woman with brunette hair and golden eyes is walking down the street and witness this event. She begins to walk up to the kids to stop the fight. When she was close enough she heard what the boy was saying to the person he was on top of. "At least my parents did not abandon me and left me in front of a hospital."

Now this is when the girl began to lose her calm emotion and kick Mike off her and hold him down with her foot. "TAKE IT BACK MY PARENTS DID NOT ADANDON ME THEY LOVE ME AND LEFT ME GIFTS WITH I WAS FOUND IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL." The little girl yelled

The beautiful woman looked at the little girl and feels a pull towards her that makes her want to protect the little girl. When she was close enough she touched the little girl on the shoulder and she looked up to the woman with her brown eyes.

As the woman marvels at the tiny brunette girl someone runs up to the group with a little boy trailing behind her. "What is going on here?" Mike decided to blame Isabella, "Isabella started it, she pushed me down and began to hit me for no reason." The adult and everyone else looked at the boy in disbelief, when one of the boys with Mike decided to speak up, "That is a lie, you're the one that started it and took her book away." Everyone else agreed to the statement, while the brunette lady continues to look at the girl in wonder.

Mike looks betrayed at his friends and open his mouth to refute the claim, until the adult looked at Mike in anger and reaches out to pull on Mike ear and takes him to his parents.

When everything was over the brunette woman decided to speak her mind and ask the little girl her name. "Little one, what is your name. My name is Esme Cullen." The little girl continues to look at the woman to see if she is dangerous and replied, "my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

The little girl decided to walk back to the orphanage as Esme watch her leave. When the adult came back she decided to thank Esme for stopping the fight.

"Thank you for your help." Esme continues to look at Bella when she continues to walk away. The lady continues to talk when she realizes who Esme is looking at. "That is Isabella Swan and she lives in the local orphanage here." Esme quickly turns back to her companion in shock, but she did not notice the reaction and continues to explain how Bella is different from the other kids and how more mature she is different than the other kids.

After she was done talking Esme decided to leave after saying good bye to the adult. As Esme was walking home she keeps thinking about Bella.

 _Cullen house_

When she walks up to the door to open it while thinking about Bella. Edward slams the door open and snarls at Esme. "Why are you thinking about that child?"

See Edward is seen as the Golden Boy in the coven by Carlise, since he was turned first and does not like anyone taking the attention away from him. In his mind he is the coven leader and not Carlise because he gets decides on the actions of the coven and if everyone else does not do what he says he wines the whole time until everyone else agrees to keep his mouth shut.

Esme snarls at Edward and pushes past him, into the living room where everyone else is at. Rosalie and Emmett is sitting on the love seat with everyone else on the other couch. Rosalie perks up on this conversation.

Rosalie and a blonde beauty that stands out in the family, sitting beside her is her mate Emmett, he is a tall muscular brunette that gives the feeling of a child. Sitting across from them is Alice and Jasper. Alice is short raven haired woman with a pixie cut and Jasper is her mate with honey colored hair and numerous scars on his body.

Esme sits down and proceeds to tell the family about Isabella and how the connection she felt with her. Everyone else is intrigue and Esme decided that she wanted to adopt her and decided to talk to Carlise about it. Alice has a vision and squeals that she is going to have a new sister. Everyone seems happy about the new family member except for Edward. "We are not having a new family member and you are not going to adopt that child." Everyone is shocked by Edward except for Jasper and Emmett since them never really liked Edward since he always talk to them in a condescending tone.

Esme was angry and snarls at Edward, "We are adopting her and there is nothing you could do about it." Edward is shocked by Esme tone and decided to back out of the argument.

What he did not know was the smirks on Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie face because they know that Edward would soon be kicked out of the coven from Alice visions.


	3. authors note

Hi sorry for not uploading a new chapter, busy with school and a little writers block, but with the help of friends I will have a new chapter uploaded soon and on my page there is a poll to vote two more people into the harem the poll will be up to Halloween. And I am thinking about making a new crossover between twilight and High school dxd where Bella is the sister of Rias, but she did not know because she was kidnapped as a toddler with her parents not able to find her with her kidnapper placing a strong illusion on her to hide her appearance and devil nature.


	4. author's note

**I am sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, I have been busy with classes and lack of inspiration for a while, now I am back will continue to update my stories. I am going to focus on the Reading, New Adventure, Phoenix Reborn, and Fallen Princess more. So expect an update soon. And I am doing a poll on a reading story I created from a crossover of OUAT and Naruto. It my own original story.**


End file.
